Hector's Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie gives up on Ranger and Joe. A Merry Man comes to her rescue Light smut and language alert. Merry Man HEA


HECTOR'S STORY

A/N: I don't own any of the characters and make no money off of them. Just enjoying giving them new adventures while we wait on the new book. Thanks, Janet.

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am a bounty hunter for Vincent Bail Bonds. I catch people who failed to go to court while they are out on bail. I am on guard because I have another stalker. The list of whom it might be is long than my arm, both of them actually!

My apartment is easy for others to break into but I can't even pick my own locks. Lately I have been receiving notes left on my bed threatening to harm my hamster of all things. I am used to threats so they haven't scared me too much, yet. But this last note really got my attention. It was typed and said "Quit your job or Rex won't live very long." How many of my skips know about Rex? My ex-boyfriend knows but he is a Trenton Detective. The other man in life knows but Ranger might kill people but he wouldn't harm Rex because it wouldn't gain him anything and he even lets Rex stay in his apartment some times. Ranger's Merry Men know about him but they take care of when he is staying with Ranger. My parents, my sister, my friends and some of my police friends know but none of them would wish me harm.

I go to the office and Connie is painting her nails. She does this every day. Lula was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine.

"What is up white girl?"

"I have another stalker.

"What? When did this happen?"

"I found it when I got home yesterday."

"What did it say?"

"Quit your job or Rex won't live very long?"

"Any idea who is doing that?"

"Not yet."

Connie said. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing for now. I will tell Ranger the next time I see him."

Lula spoke up. "Here is your chance."

I looked out the front window and saw him climb out of the Porsche. This man is one of God's perfect specimens of the male species!

"Babe."

Ranger said when he opened the door. "Anything for RangeMan, Connie?"

Connie handed him four files.

"Thank you. Babe can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

We walked around the corner of the building and he pushed me against the brick wall. So he could kiss me senseless. Who ever taught him how to kiss? I wondered while my body was responding to his kisses.

"Babe, what was that worried face in the office for?"

"I have another stalker."

"You need a bodyguard?"

"No, it is not aimed at me but aimed at Rex."

"Who would want to hurt that rodent?"

"The note said, "Quit your job Rex won't live long."

"Do you want me do to help you?"

"I don't know. But I can't quit my job and keep my apartment."

"Mine is always open. You know Rex would be safe at RangeMan." "Yeah, right. You are offering to put Rex in protective custody?" "

Him and you too."

"No thanks. I will figure it out."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Ranger, you know I am attracted to you and I don't even understand myself what I want. But no I am not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be."

"Why?"

"Playing with fire, Babe." Ranger kissed me again. I could tell he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Then he pulled away. Damn his self-control, I wished I had half of the control he had.

"The offer is still open."

"Thank you, but I will be fine."

"Do you need Hector to rig up some cameras in your apartment?"

"What so you guys can make fun of me like the police do already?"

"No. I can restrict who can see it. Hector can even fix it so you can watch the feed yourself."

"I can see who comes in? What about the bedroom?"

"I can have Hector fix it so we see who comes into the bed without including the bed in the camera range."

"Not that it would matter. No one is ever there, anyway."

"Then I will have Hector come over this afternoon."

"Fine, don't know why anyone bothers anyway. These stalkers are just trying to scare me."

"Babe, you know I care. I don't want you hurt."

"Send him over." Ranger kissed me and left without another word.

I went back into the Office.

"What did sex god want?"

"He is sending Hector over to wire my apartment to catch who is leaving the notes."

"He just wants to keep track of Officer Hottie." Lula said.

"Joe, wouldn't hurt Rex!"

"Rex wasn't who Ranger wants to keep track of."

"No, the bed will not be in the camera's view he said."

"Then what is the point?" Connie asked.

"Come on girls. How often does either man ever sleep in by bed? Joe always does it at his house not mine. Ranger has never been in my bed!"

"So you say." Lula said.

"Think what you want. I am going after my skips."

I leave and go home to search the four skips Connie gave me. I get home and there is a note in my mailbox. "Come see me". Dillion.

Dillion is the maintenance man. I went to the basement to find him. I knock on his door and he told me there was a package delivered to me today and he got it from the UPS man. Dillion handed me the padded envelope. I thanked him and went up to my apartment. I laid my things down on the table and opened the package.

It was a metal pet marker. "Here lies Rex."

This shakes me. I go and check on him. He is in his soup can and comes out when I move it. Rex is fine. Who would threaten a harmless animal? Why? Then it dawned on me that this was personal because the person knows how much I love this cute little animal. They are threatening Rex to get back at me.

Terri Gilman is the first person who comes to mind since she is still chasing Joe Morelli. My off/on again boyfriend. Who is OFF again."

Terri wants Joe and has since high school. But they have the same off/on again relationship as I do with Joe. Why threaten Rex now. I am not even seeing Joe, she is! I don't think Terri would harm Rex when she has Joe.

The next suspect I wouldn't put it past her is Joyce Barnhardt. She may be mad because Terri has Joe. But if Terri has Joe then why threaten me? This is not a dirty enough trick for even Joyce to pull. Then who could it be?

There was a knock on the door. I checked the peephole and it was Hector.

I opened the door.

"Come in Hector."

"Ranger said you have another stalker."

"I don't. Rex does."

"Rex? Who would hurt Rex?"

"I don't know."

"Well lets get these cameras set up."

Hector went about his business and I was working on my skips and trying to locate them.

I knew where Gary Stewart lived because I went to school with him. I knew his mother, his grandfather who went to the Lodge with my Dad and also know he is dating Janie Lucia. I ran the other three skips. I printed the information out when they were done.

It took Hector about 30 minutes to set up the cameras. He showed me where they were and then he wrote down the website so I can check my apartment before I enter it if I choose. He also showed me how he wired the bedroom and neither the bed or the bathroom door could be seen.

"Sweety, I didn't want anyone watching you sleep or if you came out of the bathroom from a shower no one will get a show so you can dress in comfort." "Thank you, Hector." Hector give her a hug.

"Sweety, call me if you need me."

"You are so sweet, Hector."

"Sweety, if you weren't tied to Ranger I would give him a run for his money."

"Hector, I am NOT Ranger's!"

"He thinks you are and I don't want to cross him."

"Hector, look at me." Hector turned to face her.

"Who ever told you I was Ranger's exclusive property?"

"He has made it plain you are to be taken care of and no expense is to be spared so we assumed that meant he had claims on you."

"Hector, I don't belong to NO MAN! Not Ranger, Not Joe, NO MAN!" Hector bent down and kissed me and he just might be man enough to give Ranger a run for his money.

I did return the kiss and was surprised at my own body's response. I really enjoyed it.

"I am sorry, Sweety. I shouldn't have done that."

"Did you want to?"

"I have wanted to for two years now."

"Then why apologize? I told you I belong to no man."

"I don't want to poach."

"Hector, do me a favor?"

"Anything, Sweety."

"Sit down on the couch.

Now we are almost on equal levels. I enjoyed that kiss and would it scare you if I ask you to do it again?"

"Are you sure, Sweety?"

"Very much so."

Hector bent down and kissed me again and WOW!

When we broke the kiss. "Thank you, Hector. You are the best."

"I never once thought I would ever get to do that."

"Are you sorry you did?"

"Never!"

"Then neither am I."

"I better get back to work or Ranger will send a rescue squad to find me."

I stood up and walked him to the door.

"Don't be afraid of me, Hector, I don't bite."

"Let me get over the shock I am feeling and we will discuss where we go from here. To do it now is wrong as neither of us are thinking clearly."

"Call me any time, Hector."

Hector quickly kissed me again and he left.

I know how shocked Hector felt because I never thought of having feelings for anyone but Joe or Ranger.

When did those feelings grow towards Hector? I don't know but I do know they are there just the same.

I went out to catch my skips and I felt so light and happy. How could one kiss change my whole outlook so quick. Or am I fooling myself?

My heart told me I wasn't. My mind tended to agree with my heart. Oh, no? Does that mean I am finally over Ranger? Naw, it can't be that easy.

I made myself concentrate on my skips. I managed to get two of the skips easily. I went home to regroup and I checked the website to see if anyone had been in the apartment. Nothing. I am glad but disappointed at the same time.

I decided to go to Pino's to get me a meatball sub for supper. Lester, Bobby and Hector were already seated. "Bomber, join us" said Lester. I sat beside Hector when he offered by pulling a chair from the empty table next to them.

"How is your day going?" Asked Bobby.

"I got two out of four. No garbage trips either."

"Good girl."

"I hope I can find these last two skips they are big money in my book." "Sweety, let me install some new programs on your laptop and it will make it easier for you."

"I can't let you do that, Hector. Those are Ranger's programs and I don't have authority to use them."

"Sweety, I have programs that "I" devised that Ranger doesn't own." "Better not let the Boss find out you are holding out on him."

"What I do at MY house with MY equipment he can not touch without paying for them."

"You better check your contract to be sure of that." Lester said.

"I already have written letter from the attorney of RangeMan which said my work product on my own time and equipment would require compensation if RangeMan chose to use it."

"Please don't get into trouble with Ranger over helping me."

"Sweety, don't worry I am fully covered."

Their food arrived and the subject got dropped. The conversation turned to who they thought was leaving the notes. No one had any idea of anyone with a motive.

When they were through Hector told me he would pick up my tab. "I can get it."

"I know but I would like to do it."

"Thank you, Hector."

"Are you busy tomorrow evening?"

"Not that I know of."

"Would like to have supper at my house and I can both update your laptop, add extra anti-virus protection and add the search programs?"

"I would love that. Thank you."

"I will pick you up at 6 if that is alright?"

"I will be counting on it."

"You need me to check your apartment?"

"Thanks to you I can do that from my phone. This is a lifesaver."

"My pleasure, Sweety. I would like to follow you home just to be sure." "You know you are the first person to ever ask for permission to make sure I get home safely. I am used to being told like a two year old child what is going to be done whether I like it or not."

"I have seen that being done and I had to bite my tongue from saying something. I believe in respecting women and always ask for permission normally. Although I did take liberties earlier today."

"Hector, I have told you I enjoyed those kisses almost as much as you did."

"You aren't just saying that to ease my feelings?"

"NO! I would never be that mean to you."

"Then let's get you home." We got in our vehicles and went to my apartment.

Hector walked me to the door but did not offer to come in.

"I will see you tomorrow and thanks again."

"Sweety, you more than welcome."

Hector picked me up off my feet and hugged me to his hard chest and kissed me with enough passion to let me know he was serious.

I kissed him back just as fiercely.

"Oh, Sweety I love you so much."

"Hector, I have feelings for you but I am not sure how deep they go because I just realized today they were even there at all."

Hector gently put me down.

"As long as you don't shut me I will be fine."

"I don't ever want to shut you out of my life."

"That is all I am asking for now."

"I will gladly give you that much and who knows only time will tell if we decide to take them farther." "

I will gladly wait. This is the first time I have had hope and it feels so wonderful."

"Tomorrow we can talk more."

"Good night my Angel."

"Hector you know I am no angel."

"You are in my life. Good night, My Angel."

Hector kissed me again.

I unlocked the door and did a quick look and no strangers in my house. I went in and took my shower and put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and climbed in bed. I was on my laptop trying to find the last two skips information. I got a few leads to check out tomorrow.

The phone rang and I picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Just wanted to tell you Good Night, Angel"

"Thank you, Hector. It is good to hear your voice maybe it will help me sleep better."

"I hope it does. Sleep tight, My Angel."

"You too, Darling."

Hector felt his cheeks blush. He thought If only she meant it.

"I will see you tomorrow, Sweety."

"You made my day today, Angel."

"I am glad and you made my day happier than it started out."

"Tell Rex good night for me. Bye, Angel." They hung up.

Surprising I knew I would sleep very well and I honestly felt safe for some reason. I could get used to this. I drifted into a deep sleep. I even woke up early for me.

Boy was I surprised when I realized my clock read 6 am! I am not even tired! Fantastic feeling.

I went into the kitchen and fixed me a ego waffle with syrup and butter.

I opened my laptop and checked my email. I couldn't help it.

Hector sent me an email. "Angel, good morning. Thank you for yesterday. It really perked up my whole world. You are my sunshine. Love Hector."

I sent one back and told him "You are welcome and thanks for the phone call last night it helped me get a good night's sleep. Love, Angel"

I immediately got a response. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was well rested and I woke up with a smile on my face. I don't expect you to believe me but you were my first thoughts and that is the reason for the smile. Thank you, Darling."

He typed back. "Be careful. I could get use to that name very easily." "Thanks for the warning. Have a good day Sweet. Enjoy your day off."

"I have a special date planned for tonight to plan for."

"Don't go to too much trouble." "You deserve the best. See you later."

"Bye, Darling."

"Bye, Angel."

I went into the office early and even brought a dozen assorted doughnuts. Connie was shocked to see me so early. "You are early."

"I slept real well last night and just woke up early."

"I don't have any new skips."

"I still have two to find."

"Good luck." I got ready to walk out the front door and Ranger pulled up.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"You are up early."

"I real slept well last night and just woke up early so getting an early start." "Be careful. Any more notes?"

"No, everything is quiet."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I will. Bye. Ranger."

Ranger went into the office and picked up 2 new files and turned in 4 body receipts.

"What is with Stephanie today?"

"I don't know she isn't acting like herself this morning."

"I sensed that too." Connie shrugged her shoulders

"If I had a stalker I wouldn't be that happy."

"That is another thing bothering me she acts like there isn't even a stalker." "That could be dangerous to her health."

Maybe I need to put a tail on her?" "Without asking? That will cause her to go into Rhino Mode."

"Yeah. But I want her safe."

"Your head when she finds out."

Ranger left the office.

I was able to catch Gene Barrett who was wanted for attempted robbery using a water pistol. I was able to get him subdued and cuffed. I took him to the PD office and of course I had to run into Morelli.

"Cupcake you alone today?"

"Yes, since I got some training I don't have much trouble with them." "When are we going to get back together?"

"Never, Joe. I told you that it was over."

"You always change your mind."

"Leaves more time for you to screw Terri Gilman."

"You know she is just a sex partner and means nothing to me."

"So you are saying that you have been lying to me when we have sex?" "No, Cupcake."

"Then if I had you "so satisfied I can't move" why do you need to have sex with Terri?"

"Like you haven't screwed that thug?"

"No, I haven't even after we broke up he is still a gentleman and we have not had sex, EVER!"

"You tell that to someone who will believe you because I don't."

I hauled off and slapped his face. I even left a hand print on his cheek. Eddie and Big Dog had heard every word. They told him.

"You will be lucky if she doesn't file a sexual discrimination charge against you."

Big Dog said, "If she said "NO" then you should have kept your mouth shut."

"Thanks, guys." I walked back to my car and ignored Joe.

I went after the third skip and since I knew him from school it was not hard to track him down. He did put up a fight but he ended up with a busted lip and some very sore jewels! Heck that is the weakest part of the male anatomy. Plus he was 6 foot 4 inches it was a the right height for my knee to take him down. Bet he won't try to run from me again!

The fourth skip was wanted for a carjacking and I am surprised it didn't go to RangeMan. But I had good intel on him. He was seen out and about and I caught him getting out of his car and he was off balance so he was another simple take down.

Not a bad day's work. A grand total of $5,000!

I went home and showered and got ready for my date.

I had my laptop in it's bag and I was dressed in a sapphire blue dress with a pleated skirt. I had on silver low heels.

Hector rang the bell. I check the peephole and then opened the door to a bouquet of yellow roses with baby's breath already in a vase.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted you to know that I take you serious."

"Darling, thank you."

I sat them on the dining room table and got my jacket.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this. The boys do not know where I live and I would prefer they not know."

"Why don't they know?"

"I am a private person so they have never been to the house."

"But you are going to let me go?"

"You are special."

Hector opened the door for me and made sure I was seat-belted in.

I also got the feeling he just needed to touch me in some way. But maybe I am crazy.

Hector drove to the outskirts of town and takes a path into a grove of trees. You couldn't even see a house but after a while we pulled into a clearing and Hector rolled down the window to punch a code into an alarm box.

It opened a set of gorgeous metal gates. Then my mind recognized what the writing on the gates said. "Angel Estates"!

"Hector, the name on the gates."

"I told you I have been in love with you for two years. That is part of the reason I did not want the boys to see it. It would have given it away and led to a lot of teasing.

"Darling, I am honored. I never knew you felt this strongly."

"I didn't want you to know because I always felt you belonged to Ranger." "Sweety, I belong to no one. But I have to warn you that I will admit to be hard to control. But I am used to people "telling" me what to do and not "asking" me or explaining their reasoning before giving me an order."

"Angel, I will always try to ask for your help but will also try to remember to explain my thinking to you."

Hector pulled up to a 3 story mansion. It was gorgeous and was made of beautiful maple colored wood and plenty of tinted windows so you can't see in.

"It is gorgeous!"

"Thanks. I bought it at an Estate sale then remodeled it to suit my security measures. The windows are bullet proof and did you notice that each window has a scene built into it?"

"No, I didn't but I see them now. They are all scenery scenes."

"It gives you the illusion that you are seeing reflections so you don't realize how thick the glass is and tip off the enemy that it is bullet proof."

"My god, they are beautiful!"

"Let's go inside." Hector opened the door and disarmed the alarm.

I was speechless! The inside has open wood everywhere. It was like a log cabin but this was NO cabin!"

It had an open living room with a fireplace and had a TV section with the largest TV screen I ever saw. Comfort was the name of game here.

"I can't believe you live here alone." "I bought it, never mind."

Hector went to the kitchen to start supper.

I followed him to the kitchen.

"Sweety, what were you going to say about why you bought the house?"

"I would rather not say because it would sound selfish."

"But you are not a selfish man. Don't pull a Ranger on me and keep secrets from me."

Hector turned to me. He looked at his shoes and said, "I bought it hoping someday to bring you here to live with me."

I was dumbfound but I recovered quickly.

"Darling, why should you be embarrassed to tell me that?"

"You will think I brought you here to bribe you into going out with me." "Oh, Darling, never! " I put my arms around his waist.

"You don't understand."

" I find your inspiration heartwarming not anything negative."

Hector turned to me. He set me up on the counter and looked into my eyes and told me,

"Angel, I am sorry. I don't ever want to keep a secret from you. I thought if I told you the real reason it would feel like pushing you into a relationship you may not be ready for. I want you to be a willing party if we decide to make this more."

"Darling, I have already decided I would like to have a relationship with you. But not because of this house. I love the way you explain things to me and you are willing to tell me all your thoughts and feelings and not expect me to GUESS at what you meant."

Hector grabbed me and kissed me deeply and I honestly felt loved by him. I tried to return that love in my kisses.

We broke off the kiss and Hector showed me how to make homemade pizza. He knows I don't know how to cook. He stood behind me telling me how to brown the meat and what spices to add and he even gave me a taste to learn how it should taste. He tasted it and approved of the spice combination. Then we drained the meat. He made the crust from a mix that only had to add water but he let it rise a little bit then put in on a cookie sheet. He spread the sauce and we added the meat topping. We both chopped up green peppers, onions, Canadian Bacon and put them on top of the meat. Then we add mushrooms and pepperoni. Then Hector adds lots and lots of cheese. He put it in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes.

"Let's go relax while it cooks."

We go into the living room. Hector sat on the couch and I sit beside him. He holds my hand.

"Angel, I love you with all my heart."

"Darling, I am still learning about how deep my feelings go but I do know I can't get enough of being around you. Does that make me a slut?"

"Heavens forbid! No! At least you were honest and did not lead me on." "See that is what I mean. We have a openness about our feelings that neither of us has to guess what the other one is thinking. I can't handle riddles because if I pick the wrong conclusion then we may already have a problem."

"I will always be honest with you. There is nothing in my past that I want to hide. But the missions are still confidential."

"Darling, I don't need to know those details. They are in your past. It made you the man you are today and that is who I am attracted to."

"Even though I am shy?"

"Darling, with you I admire you being a private person. That means I don't have to fight your ego to get close to the real you. Ranger is an enigma. When I am talking to him am I talking to Ranger or Carlos? Your guess is good as mine. With you I don't have to worry about this. I always get the true Hector." Hector kissed me and we were about to get carried away and the timer buzzer went off.

I laughed and said "Saved by the bell."

We both laughed and we went in to check on the pizza. It was pretty golden brown. Hector took it out of the oven and placed it on the granite counter top on a towel he laid down to protect the counter. He cut the pizza into squares. He gave me a plate and asked if I wanted one or two pieces. I chose two pieces. We went to the table and Hector brought us a soda.

I took one bite and my familiar moan erupted instantaneously.

"Sorry but this is so good. Beat's Pino's all to pieces."

Hector smiled and put his hand on mine.

"Glad you like it."

We ate and talked and I felt so relaxed.

Before long it was 9 o'clock and I knew that Hector had to get up early tomorrow. I told him needed to take me home so he could get some sleep.

"I will but my heart wants to ask you to stay."

"I would but you would still be tired at work tomorrow so let's plan a little better for that, OK?"

"I will accept that because once I start I may not want to stop."

"Then when is your next day off?"

"Actually next Friday starts my week's vacation."

"Did you have any plans for it?"

"No. I just need a break to center myself again."

"OK, how about if you and I spend a couple days here alone and we can see how well we can get along?"

"You are willing to do that?"

"Yes, I am. Because we both know if Ranger or the guys find out there will be hell to pay and Ranger could fire you."

"I have already have planned for that so we will discuss it then."

"You can still call or come over if you like. You don't have to hide us. We will deal with all the fallout together."

Hector kissed me and I melted into him. He was a gentleman and broke it off before our senses quit working altogether with any sensibility.

Hector took me home and yes he did check the apartment for me. We hugged and kissed before he left.

I showered and got ready for bed. Hector called me when he got home.

"I made it home safely."

"I hoped you would. I had another thought after you left."

"What is that, Angel?"

"Isn't it strange that Ranger has not called me in almost a week?"

" He is been pretty quiet in the office as well."

"He loves to follow me what if he has been tailing me then he already knows we are seeing each other."

"He has never gave me any indication or hints that he knows."

"We will discuss this later. You go to sleep and I will call you tomorrow." "Good night, Darling."

"Good night, Angel."

Being followed was the last thought I had before I fell asleep."

When I woke up I smelled the hint of Bulgari. My first thought was "Oh, shit!" There was no note or any other sign of Ranger being there. My next thought was the cameras. I checked the camera feeds and sure enough Ranger came and sat in the chair in my bedroom for almost two hours then left. I wanted to know why.

I wasn't in Rhino Mode but I was curious why was he there? What purpose did that solve for him?

I picked up my phone and hit #1 on speed dial.

"Babe." "Why were you here last night?"

"I had some serious thinking to do and you always center me."

"Did it help you?"

"Somewhat."

"Are you having me followed?"

"No, why should I?"

"You haven't spoken to me in almost a week. I thought you were mad at me or something."

"No, Babe. Do you think you have been followed?"

"I haven't seen a tail but that doesn't mean I haven't been."

"I just needed to think so I was there last night."

"I saw that when I checked the feed this morning."

"Maybe I need Hector to eliminate that camera."

"I don't mind if you do at least it helps me realize my senses are not wrong."

"Next time I will leave you a note."

"Thank you. That will help."

"I need to run to see if there is any FTA's. Have a good day, Ranger."

He hung up on me as usual without saying Good Bye.

I go into the office and get a cold shoulder from Lula but I don't know why.

I just shrug my shoulder and pick up the 5 files Connie has for me.

I leave and was pulling out when I notice the black SUV pull in.

Hal was the driver and he went to the Bond's Office so he is not following me.

I go back to the apartment and start running the searches. I print out the results and start planning my day.

I go the two easiest skips and ran into Joe again.

Only this time he had some news for me. "Hi, Cupcake. Did you hear that your Ranger is being sued?"

"I haven't talked to Ranger, lately."

"He is being sued for getting a woman pregnant."

"Really? Is this supposed to interest me?"

"You did leave me for him."

"I did not. I haven't seen Ranger since we broke up so maybe you need to get your facts straight before you accuse me of anything. You keep this up Joe and I will get a restraining order against you."

"You can't because I am a police officer and I have a right to be at crime scenes."

"What is your crime scene here?"

"You will regret this move, Cupcake."

He turned and left and I turned off the record function on my phone.

Hmm, Ranger is in trouble. Is that why he came by last night? My curiosity got the best of me. I knew better than to ask Ranger.

I called Hector. "Hector, I need a favor but I don't want to ask when you are at the office."

"Are you in trouble?"

"NO. Just call me when it is safe."

"Will do."

Ten minutes later. Hector called me back.

"What is wrong, Angel?"

"Joe caught me at the PD and he told me Ranger is being sued because he got a woman pregnant."

Hector was silent for a minute.

"He is being sued for impregnating another woman?"

"Yes, he also spent two hours in my apartment while I was sleeping. I found that out when I viewed the camera feed this morning. He said he had some serious thinking to do and I centered him."

"I will check into this for you."

"Darling, calm down all this could be a lie on Joe's part."

"It will still hurt your reputation."

"Not if I can prove or disprove the allegation."

"Sweety, you are so special. You care about everyone."

"I can't stand Joe right now and I want to prove HIM wrong not protect Ranger. It gives me ammunition to use in my restraining order I am going to ask for against him. Call it revenge I call it telling putting a stop to an egomaniac!"

"I will let you know what I find out."

I go back to work at find skips. I catch one of them and take them to the PD and I run into Eddie.

"Eddie, Joe told me Ranger is being sued for paternity do you know anything about it?"

"Never heard that before but will check it out for you."

"Thanks, Eddie."

"Oh, wait! Joe said something else I found strange. When he was telling me this I told him that I would get a restraining order against him and he informed me I couldn't get one because he was visiting a crime scene. But when I was talking to him there was NO CRIME SCENE. Is it possible to get a restraining order on a police officer?"

"Yes, it is possible but more difficult to get. I suggest you go talk to the Chief."

I took Eddie's advice but not at the Police station. I called my godfather on the phone.

"Uncle Joe, this is Stephanie. I have an internal problem for you and I need to talk to you immediately but not at the Office."

"Steph, are you in trouble?"

"No, where can I meet you?"

"Do you know where Stimson's Diner is?"

"Yes." "Give me ten minutes."

"OK." We hung up.

I had an outdoor table and there was no one else close to us.

"Uncle Joe, how do I go getting a restraining order on Joe Morelli."

"What has he done?"

"He keeps harassing me. He accused me of screwing Ranger even though I said I hadn't."

"Not enough, Stephanie."

"Uncle Joe, do you know anything about a woman suing Ranger over paternity?"

"No, why?"

"Joe told me about it outside the PD. But he also told me I couldn't get a restraining order against him because he is a police officer and he was visiting a crime scene. Problem is there was no crime scene in your parking lot."

"This is troubling but still not enough to get the restraining order. Want me to have a talk with him?"

"No, it will tip him off if he is up to something."

"Steph, are you sure you want to pursue this?"

"Uncle Joe, I am also getting notes threatening to kill Rex. I didn't think Joe would do this but now I am not so sure."

"Be careful, Stephanie."

"My apartment is wired but Joe doesn't know it. Not to mention the fact that Joe may be trying to get revenge because I broke up with him."

"Joe is off the rails because Terri isn't seeing him either."

"What happened?"

"Terri caught Joe with a pro. She went ballistic and broke it off with him too." "

Double reasons for revenge."

"Be careful, Stephanie."

" I will."

I decide to call Ranger. "Babe."

"Ranger some things have come up that I think you should know about." "What is that Babe?"

"Joe told me today that you are being sued for paternity."

"I am what?"

"Joe said a woman was suing you for getting her pregnant."

"I have no knowledge of any such suit."

"I felt you should know what is being said behind your back."

"Thanks, Babe."

"I need to get back to work."

"I will check things out."

"So that wasn't the heavy thinking you had to do?"

Ranger sat straight up in his chair. "NO! I told you no one is suing me!" "OK. Bye." I hang up. Why the anger? Hmm something has a ring of truth to it.

I go down to the city clerk's office and ask them to check to see if any lawsuits has been filed against Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

They check and find one lawsuit filed yesterday by a Lucinda Lou Stevenson.

"OH SHIT!, Lula!"

I drove straight to RangeMan with 2 copies of the lawsuit.

No one tried to stop me. They all knew me. I did not knock on Ranger's door.

"Babe."

"Ranger why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't. Lie about what?"

"The paternity lawsuit."

"I know nothing about any lawsuit."

"I DO! I also know who the potential mother is."

"Who?"

I threw his copy on the desk and started to walk out the door then turned around and looked at him "You two deserve each other! Don't ever called me again!" I threw all my trackers, my fob on his desk and stormed out of the office.

I went home and undone all the cameras, since they belonged to RangeMan. I boxed them up and called the dispatch.

"This is Stephanie Plum please send a man to my apartment to pick up RangeMan equipment STAT!"

"Stephanie this is Hal. What is the problem?"

"I caught Ranger lying to me and I want nothing to do with him or his company. Tell the men I will remain their friends but I will not return to the office for any reason. They have my number and they may call me as long as they are not doing it for that sack of shit you call a boss." I slammed the phone down.

I called Hector. "Darling, how much longer is your shift?"

"One more hour why?"

"Can I move in with you permanently

"What brought this up? But of course you can."

"Darling, Ranger got Lula pregnant!"

"Oh my god! I will load you up when I get off. Are you alright?"

"I will be when I calm down. I broke it off with Ranger and told him I never wanted to talk to him again."

"I will see you in one hour. I love you."

"Thanks, Darling, I love you too."

Hector packed up my clothes, gathered up Rex and we took only what I would need right away. Hector took me to his house. When we got there we sat down to talk this out.

"Tell me what happened."

"Joe caught me this afternoon and told me Ranger was being sued for paternity. I asked Ranger and he denied it. I went to the city clerk's office they told me the lawsuit was filed and they gave me a 2 copies. I kept one and gave Ranger a copy. The lawsuit was filed by Lucinda Lou Stevenson. Better known as Lula. I took the copy to Ranger and he still tried to deny it. I told him I never wanted to talk to him again. But earlier today I called him about him sitting in my bedroom for 2 hours while I was asleep. He told me he had some serious thinking to do and that I center him. Yeah, I guess he does have some serious problems to think about but I don't want him in my apartment. Dickie cheated, Joe cheated and Ranger cheated. I am confused. What is wrong with me? Am I too ugly? Am I not good enough in bed? Or am I just unlovable?"

Hector knelt by me. "Angel the answer to all those questions is NO!" "Then why does every male cheat on me?"

"Maybe I need to become a hermit."

"Angel listen to me. I love you and I don't know why those men chose to be an idiot but I promise I will not cheat on you."

"Hector. I believe you believe that but I am afraid to believe that now. I will try to find me another apartment fairly soon."

"Angel, please stay here as long as you like. You know you are safe here. If you go back into town where ever you live they will find you and it will be the same thing all over. Please let me protect you until you think things through."

"Darling, I am so mad I can't see straight."

"Then stay here. It will be quiet and you don't have to answer the phone if you don't want to."

"Tomorrow I want to get a new phone number and just cut myself off. I also need to find another job because I don't want to work with them when you know they had to know what those two were doing and they saw fit not to tell me."

Hector's phone rang. It was Ranger.

"Hector do you know where Stephanie is?"

"Why would I know?"

"I have tried every other RangeMan and no one knows where she is. I have checked her apartment and she returned all our cameras."

"What happened."

"Some one is trying to stir up trouble. They filed a false paternity suit and named me as the father. Babe found out and blew up. I denied it but she didn't believe me."

"Are you really innocent?"

"Come on Hec...would I really screw Lula? Hell, yes I am innocent."

"If I find her I will tell her what you said."

"Have you got any idea where she would hide?"

"She never mentioned any hiding places to me."

"Thanks, Hec." They hang up.

"He says he is innocent."

"I don't believe him!"

"I do I can't see him in bed with Lula. He is not that desperate! He could have any woman in the world why would he go to bed with someone like Lula? Even Joe isn't that desperate."

"Darling, you may be right. But how will she pull this off?"

"I don't know but it is not your problem."

"No it is not. Besides I didn't have you bring me here to discuss Ranger." Hector pulled me to my feet. "Angel, I don't want to take advantage of you. You can sleep in the spare bedroom and the bathroom is right across the hall from your room."

"Thank you, Darling. I will try not to be a problem for you."

"I love you, Angel, having you here won't be any trouble for me. It will make me very happy."

Hector made some spaghetti for supper real quick and they went into watch TV."

His phone rang but this time it was Lester who asked if he had saw Stephanie. He told him no like he did Ranger. Lester said the boys were worried because Ranger and her got into to it today and she told Ranger never to speak to her again. He once again told Lester he did not know where Stephanie was. He hung up.

"You really have them bent out of shape."

"Should I call Lester?"

"If you do he might figure out you are here since he just called."

"Right. I will call him tomorrow."

"Just turn off the GPS function before you call. Is your phone turned off now?"

"Yes, why?"

"They can still track you if it is on."

"I know it is early but I want to turn in if that is alright with you?"

"Sure it is. You need anything?"

"A new life, but no I am fine."

Hector watched her climb the stairs and head down the hallway.

Hector waited about ten minutes and went upstairs to check on her.

She was sound asleep.

He watched her for a few minutes admiring her beauty and wondering how Ranger could have hurt her that badly.

Hector shook his head and went to his own bed. He stripped to his underwear and laid down.

He was getting relaxed when he heard her crying.

He went next door and looked at her.

She was still asleep but crying. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

Hector decided to do some snooping on his laptop. He hacked into the medical files of the doctor listed on the lawsuit documentation. That doctor had no patient by the name of Lucinda Lou Stevenson. OK.

He printed the record and then went back to bed. Ranger was innocent. How will that change Angel's feelings he wondered but left it for tomorrow to find out.

He once again checked on her and she was asleep again. He went back to bed and fell asleep.

The alarm went off and he got up to shower and get ready for work. Stephanie was still sleeping.

He left a note for her on the kitchen table.

He also left the copy of what he found out from the doctor's files.

He stated that he worked until 4 o'clock today and would be straight home.

I got up and went downstairs. On the table I found Hector's note. Then I read the doctor's file and it reminded me that Lula was sterile after Ramirez's attack. SHE COULD NEVER BE PREGNANT!

Stupid me. I called Ranger to apologize.

"Babe."

"Ranger, I am sorry. You never lied to me before. But when I calmed down I realized she couldn't be pregnant because Ramirez's attack left her STERILE!"

"Babe you know I would never go to bed with any of your friends." "Ranger, what about Tank? He is going to be livid when he finds out."

"I told him yesterday."

"Does he hate me?"

"No, he is furious with Lula though."

"Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course I will. Does that mean you will forgive all of us?"

"I don't deserve that much consideration."

"Babe, please let us talk about this?"

"I will later. Thank you, Ranger."

I called Hector. He didn't answer so I left him a voice mail and told him I apologized to Ranger and thanked him for the research. I also told him that I would talk to Ranger later."

I called Vinnie. "Hello."

"Vinnie, it is Stephanie."

"What is up?"

"I can't work there any mor

"Why?"

"Lula filed a false lawsuit against Ranger charging him with getting her pregnant. I can't work with her."

"She what?"

"She filed a lawsuit charging Ranger with getting her pregnant?"

"Oh, hell no! Stephanie I will fire her before I let you quit."

"That is not necessary, Vinnie. Because you would have to fire Connie too because you know she had to have known about this stupidity."

"Give me 30 minutes then call me back."

"Alright. I am sorry Vinnie."

"Not your fault."

I rummaged in the refrigerator and decided to fix me a BLT. I ate that with a glass of milk.

My phone rang and it was Vinnie. "Steph, I fired Lula and Connie claims she did NOT know about the lawsuit. I can't prove whether she did or not. We have 6 skips I would like you to find."

"I will be in shortly."

I got dressed and went into the bonds office. Connie apologized profusely. She swears she did not know what Lula was doing. But she did have some information that she did find out about recently. Lula was the one behind the threats to Rex. Lula told Sandra, a friend of Connie's, that she did it to get back at me because Lula thought if she threatened Rex I would get Ranger to help me and he would come around the office more and Lula planned on planting a bomb under his car with the help of Raymond, the bomber, because she asked Ranger out and he turned her down. That would explain the lawsuit. Lula wanted to destroy Ranger.

I apologized to Connie for thinking she would keep this kind of a secret from me. Sandra only told Connie two days ago. I did have missed calls from Connie I never answered so I am a guilty of hiding my head in the sand.

I picked up the 6 files and used my laptop to get the information I needed to find them. The first two were simple to find. They went peacefully.

The third one was in Lula's building and I did not want to go there. I decided to have Hector help me with this one when he got off.

The fourth skip was an 80 year old flasher. I hate trying to bring in these oldsters. When I knocked on the door the man came to the door in the nude. Not a pleasant sight! I explained he needed to be rescheduled and I asked him to get dressed. He refused telling me he came into the world without clothes and he didn't need them now. Normally I would try to change his mind. This time I told him that was his choice and his lack of clothes could get him a second charge. He just shrugged his shoulders and told me he didn't care. Today I didn't either and I cuffed him and took him without his clothes. But I did notify the PD desk that I was parking next to the door and my skip was naked so they could have a jumpsuit ready.

Yeah I was the butt of jokes today but I didn't care. Let them laugh.

My fifth skip was found to be out of state and it was passed over to RangeMan to find information to find him. My loss their gain.

It was time for Hector to get off. He met me at the office and we used his truck and we went to Lula's building. We go to the fourth floor and knock on the door. Carla Perkins answers and tells us that her boyfriend. Bernard Pinegar went down to the 7 Eleven for cigarettes. We thank her and leave.

We find him walking back to the address. Hector is big enough to scare anyone, but me. Hector laid his hands on Bernard and he quickly gives up. We turn him in and take all the body receipts and head for home.

Hector and I make it back home without picking up a tail. Hector starts supper and I fill him in on my day. Hector goes over to his technical bag, as I call it, and hands me a new phone.

"I even installed a non-traceable program on it so Ranger can't follow you if you use it."

"Thank you, Darling."

"You are welcome, My Angel."

Supper is ready and we dig in. Man can this man cook. He made us steaks smothered in mushroom gravy, baked potatoes and a salad in no time flat. We put the dishes in the dishwasher and go out to the back deck. The scenery was breathtaking. Hector put his arms around me. "My Angel, does find out Ranger is innocent change your mind about wanting to be with him?"

I turn to face him. "Darling, no. He may be innocent of this charge but I still don't like the secrecy or the riddles as to what he means and expects me to play guessing games with our emotions. No I won't do that any more. I have made my choice and I don't intend to walk away from you. Unless you want me too?"

"No I don't ever want you to leave me."

Hector pulls out a ring box and gets on one knee. "Angel will you marry me?"

"Yes, Darling I will!"

He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"You have made me so happy."

"You are my hero and I love your willingness to love me with my bad track record."

Hector kissed me senseless

"I haven't ever been this happy. With Ranger there was always doubts in the back of my mind. What is he hiding? Why does he speak in riddles? What if I misunderstood what he means? Why does this hunk of sexiness see in me? Will he find someone more interesting? Along with multiple other questions. But with Hector he is so open and willing to actually listen to my ideas and help me decide even if we have to compromise to accomplish our goals. It is something new to think of OUR goals instead of only MY goals. I can't believe how Hector has changed me in such a short amount of time. I finally have found a true life partner."

Bedtime approaches and I decide that I want to make Hector happy as he has made me. I want to make the first sexual move. I shower and put on a thin nightgown. I see Hector's light is still on. I knock on the door frame.

"Darling, can I sleep with you tonight?" He pulls back the covers and invites me in.

"Are you sure?"

"I have wanted to do this since I realized I was in love with you but I was afraid you would turn me down."

"Never, My Angel."

"Then I want us to be a real couple. I want to have a full relationship and to me that means sexual contact."

"I have wanted to make love to you for over two years."

"Then Darling shut up and let's have the most fun we have had in those two years."

Hector did not need a second invitation. But oh brother didn't I know what "I" was missing?

This man found places I had no idea that could feel like that! But who am I kidding I loved finding his places to turn him on as well. I get brave and give him a blow job and to hear him moan in pleasure pleases me into giving him more of the same.

Finally Hector says " Angel, quit or you will get a mouthful."

I stop and he then returns the favor for me and his mouth and tongue can push me close to the edge. Finally he enters me and lets me adjust to his large size.

Then it truly is the "mating game of two lovers" as we both climax together.

Hector and I lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Angel, I don't ever want to hear you tell yourself you are not good in bed. That was fantastic."

"You were great also My Darling."

"I could do this every night."

"We will and when we are married there will be no reason for us not to do it."

We both dozed off but the crazy girl I am, I woke up about dawn and woke up my sleeping giant with a kiss and we had our second round and it was better than the first.

Hector got up and showered for work. He woke me up with a kiss to tell me he was going to work. I turned over but couldn't get back to sleep. I got ready for work.

I went to the office and Connie didn't have any skips for me. But Ranger came in.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Any skips for us?"

"Two." Connie handed him the files.

"Babe, can I see you outside?"

"Sorry, Ranger. I can't."

Ranger gave me a surprised look. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I am engaged and I refuse to step out on him and your kisses with lack of action behind them proved you really didn't want a relationship so I found someone who did."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"No, the relationship."

"It has been recently. But you had 8 months and did nothing so I found a man who wants a relationship and I said yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, but I am not telling anyone until we make the announcement together...and no it is not Joe!"

Ranger turned on his heel and left without another word.

Connie pounced on me. "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

"It came about suddenly and it felt right so I agreed."

"It is one of the Merry Men isn't it?"

"I can't say but the announcement will be coming along shortly."

I need to go back home and get some work done.

Ranger went to the office and called a meeting.

Hector was busy with an installation so he wasn't there.

"Men, I ran into Stephanie this morning. She informed me she is engaged."

"What?" Was the question they asked.

"She wouldn't tell me who it was but I believe it is one of us."

Lester the big mouth opened his and asked why he thought that.

"She wouldn't tell me the only thing she said it wasn't Joe. She hasn't been out to meet anyone else so it almost has to be one of us."

The men kept shaking their heads no one knew of any RangeMan who had been near her so they thought Ranger was off base.

I called Hector. "Hello, Angel."

"Darling, I ran into Ranger today and he asked me out to the alley. I refused and I told him I was engaged but didn't tell him who it was."

"I am proud of you, Angel."

"You free for lunch?"

"I just finished the installation so yeah."

"I will meet you at Stimson's Diner. I will be there in 10 minutes."

"OK. You sure you aren't in trouble?"

"NO. I am fine. See you in a few minutes."

I got there before Hector. I got a table back in a corner where Hector could keep his back to the wall. Hector came in.

"What is wrong, Angel?"

"I had to tell Ranger I was engaged."

"Had to tell him?"

"He asked me out to the alley at the Bond's Office and I told I couldn't. He asked my Why. I told him I was engaged and he even asked if it was one of the Merry Men. I told him I wasn't saying anything until we made the announcement together."

"Angel, how do you want to tell him?"

"I think it needs to be face to face. But I want to do it privately."

"Name your plan."

"Let me call him and have him meet me and we can tell him together. Let's see how he handles this?"

"OK." I called Ranger.

"Babe."

"Ranger, can you meet me at Stimson's Diner?"

"Yes, but for what reason?" "I want you to meet my fiancee."

"Give me 15 minutes." He hung up.

He was here in 10 and briefly I saw shock on his face.

"Hector, I am shocked to see you here."

"I asked, Stephanie to marry me and she said yes."

"I didn't know you two were even seeing each other."

"You told me if Joe wasn't in my bed you would make your move. Well after 6 months I decided you changed your mind so I found someone else. Hector asked me last night and I said yes." I showed him my ring.

"My next question for you, Ranger, is ...are you going to fire him because of this?"

"I am hurt you did not discuss this with me before you walked out."

"What so you could hand me riddles, one word answers said as a question for me to decipher? I want someone who will actually talk to me and ask my opinion and not just to give me orders. I am not a two year old child, Ranger."

"I did my best to keep you safe."

"I will give you the fact you protected my body but you kept my feelings in a cage of sorts. You only fed me enough to keep me interested without ever letting me get close to know the real person behind your false persona. Sorry that would never work so I chose to move on."

"What do you have to say, Hector?"

"I have been in love with her like many other Merry Men. But I also realized there were certain areas of her life that need attention and made sure I was the one there to help her. Then when she started getting threats to Rex I moved her to my house so no one could hurt her or the hamster."

"You knew I had feelings for her."

I stopped Hector from responding by putting my hand on his.

"You had feelings for me? Yet how many words have we spoken in the last 8 months? How many dates have you asked me on? I will tell you ….ONE date! Then it was part of a diversion. It had nothing, zero to do with MY feelings! As far as I knew you had no intentions of ever making a move on me. So this situation is as much your fault as is it Hector's and mine. You can't throw trash aside without someone else thinking it is a treasure. You don't rule the world or Trenton and you sure in the hell don't own me! You never answered my question will you be firing Hector or not?"

Ranger's face was blank so I had no idea what his response would be. "No. This is a personal matter and nothing to do with the business. I am still hurt you didn't tell me but I also see it is partly my fault. Are you two happy?"

I looked at Hector. "I can't speak for my Darling fiancee but I have never been happier."

"I have been in love with her for 2 years. I am ecstatic that she is giving me this time to make her mine forever."

"Then I will back away from any overtures that borders inappropriate. When do you plan to tell the men?"

"We have not even discussed it. It only happened last night but we will make it soon."

"Take the rest of the day off, Hector. Stephanie, I hope this will make you happy. You are still welcome to work at the office if you like."

"Thank you, Ranger. I am not sure what I will do yet."

"Thank you for the information about Lula's behavior."

"You need to thank Hector for that tidbit. Him and his sneaky fingers found out the information while I was asleep."

"Thanks, Hector. Considering your proposal you didn't have to save my hide."

"You are still my friend and brother in arms. You didn't deserve to be destroyed by rumors. Your business gets ruined then it affects me too."

"I will let you two eat your lunch." "

I will leave it up to you two how to tell the men."

"Thanks, Ranger." we both said and Ranger offered Hector his hand. Hector shook it and smiled.

Hector and I went home to celebrate. We spent most of the afternoon locked in each other's embraces. We decided to make it a RangeMan exclusive party. We talked to Ella and she promised to make a small 2 tier cake and bring some sparkling grape juice and tomorrow at lunch we will make the announcement. Hector thinks there will be some sad faces as most of the men love the same woman he does. I want them to be happy for us.

The rest of the evening we tie up some loose ends and thanks to Hector's programs on my laptop we found enough information to charge Lula with defamation of character but Ranger will have to swear out the warrant.

We both went in late. We went to the courthouse and got our marriage license. By the time Hector gets his week vacation we will be able to get married and not have to ask for extra time off for the Honeymoon. Since no one know where we live we decided to turn off our phones and stay home and enjoy the peace and quiet.

We will empty my apartment and turn in my keys. Then we will have plenty of time for some adult fun and entertainment in comfort and not have to worry about making noise since no one is close by.

Shouldn't be no complaints to any management for any reason.

When I got done working Mary Lou and I will be shopping for a dress for the wedding as she will be my Matron of Honor. She knows all the good stores to hit. I am not sure who Hector will pick as his Best Man because he hasn't said yet.

The next day Hector and I both go in to work as normal. At lunch time we went to the Break Room and I notified Ella we were ready. Hector, Bobby, Lester and I were sitting at a table when Ella rolled in the cake.

The boys were making snide remarks about it being a wedding cake. Ella told them no it wasn't. Hector stood and moved the cake to our table. Ella handed him the knife. "Men, I would like you to know that I have asked Stephanie to marry me and she has said "Yes". Stephanie and I cut the cake and put it on plastic plates for the men.

They are all shocked.

Questions like: When did this happen?

What about Ranger?

What about Joe?

Hector and I let them ask the questions.

Finally Hector said. "Enough. Yes, Ranger knows we told him yesterday afternoon. No Joe doesn't know nor does he deserve to know, all you guys spent so much time worrying about Ranger's behavior not one of you paid a second bit of attention what Stephanie was going through. I did and I made every effort to support her. I have been in love with her for two years. But she turned to me when Rex got threatened. We found out we both had feelings for each other. I will say this one time. Don't worry about what Stephanie is doing with Ranger. She is, or will be, mine! Lester you touch MY ANGEL and you will find yourself buried in those mats upstairs! I am not a jealous man but you inappropriately touch or make inappropriate remarks you will find out how dangerous I can be."

The boys gathered around and congratulated us. Even Ranger took a small piece of cake. It felt good to know they were still our brothers and they were happy for us.

Friday came all too quick but Hector and I went before the Justice of the Peace and became Man and Wife. Mary Lou, my childhood friend, was my Matron of Honor. Hector chose Ranger for his Best Man. Ranger's face told me he was hurt but I hope he truly finds someone who will help him realize that secrets will destroy a relationship faster than anything else life throws at you.

It has been one year already and Hector and I love our life and would you believe he has actually taught me to cook! I am good at it finally. We have grown more comfortable with each other and while we do a lot of touching we are not as openly romantic as Ranger and I were. We both talked about it and decided to let our rings tell others we are married and to keep our extra loving touches at home for our eyes only. And our own exploring will be kept PRIVATE! Sorry Folks, too much information is meant only for us to know and you to dream up.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little tale. Sorry to disappoint all the "Ranger gets the girl people". I left it to Ranger to take legal action against Lula. She wasn't worth going after. Rex is safe that was my main concern in the first place.


End file.
